Lesitia
Lesitia ist ein Nebencharakter aus Tales of Eternia. Geschichte Frühe Jahre Zehn Jahre vor Beginn der Handlung reiste Lesitia mit ihrer Kindheitsliebe durch die Welt. Der Mann, von dem sie glaubte, ihn zu lieben, war ein Kartograph und reiste durch ganz Celestia, um eine Karte davon anfertigen zu können. Er war es, der Lesitia stets ermutigte, Bilder zu malen. Zu einer unbekannten Zeit verstarb er jedoch vermutlich, wahrscheinlich auf dem Meer, was aus Lesitias späteren Taten und Worten geschlossen werden kann. Ebenfalls zu einer unbekannten Zeit lernte Lesitia Max kennen und verliebte sich auf Anhieb in ihn. Die beiden heirateten und Lesitia verstand nun, dass sie ihren Freund damals nicht geliebt hatte, sondern eine tiefe Zuneigung ihm gegenüber empfand. Sie meint, dass man den Unterschied dann erkennen würde, wenn man erst einmal verheiratet war. Drei Jahre vor Beginn der Handlung verließ Lesitia Tinnsia, weil sie mit ihrer Vergangenheit abschließen wollte. In der Zwischenzeit ließ sie ihre geliebte Miacis Dede in Obhut von Max, der fortan besonders gut auf sie achtgab. Tales of Eternia Lesitia ist Teil einer längeren Nebenaufgabe, in der Max den Großteil seiner Artes erlernen kann. Die Aufgabe beginnt, nachdem Celsius bezwungen worden ist, hat aber keine zeitlichen Einschränkungen. Die Treffen bauen aufeinander auf und jedes ist mit einer pinken Miacis, der Gottheit des Glücks, verbunden, die nach dem Treffen an demselben Ort erscheint und Max den jeweiligen Angriff beibringt. Max darf nicht in der Gruppe sein, wenn Lesitia erscheinen soll. Er muss jedoch in der Gruppe sein, um sein Arte zu erlernen. Peruti Das erste Treffen findet in Peruti am Hafen statt, nachdem Celsius bezwungen worden und damit die Normalität in die Stadt eingekehrt ist. Die Helden fragen Lesitia, die gerade das Meer malt, ob sie eine Malerin ist. Sie erklärt, dass sie wohl eine ist, wenn man eine solche Person, die das malen liebt, als Malerin bezeichnen will. Sie gesteht, dass ihr Herz immer dann schmerzt, wenn sie den Ozean malt, und eigentlich wollte sie lediglich die Miacis malen, die sie so sehr liebt. Sie meint, dass sie noch viele Landschaften malen muss, und dass dies der Beginn ihrer Reise ist. Max lernt bei dieser pinken Miacis Air Blade. Tinnsia Lesitia befindet sich in den oberen Ebenen von Tinnsia, die über die Rolltreppen erreichbar sind. Sie erklärt, dass sie Tinnsia immer schon malen wollte, weil ihr Kindheitsfreund diese Stadt liebte. Die Helden erkennen, dass sie für ihn malt, und eines Tages will sie ihm ihre Malereien überreichen, doch sie kann ihn nicht mehr nach seiner Meinung fragen. Max lernt bei dieser pinken Miacis Aqua Spiral. Luishka Lesitia gesteht ihr Entsetzen über die Ruinen, die sie nun malt, denn als sie Luishka auf ihrer Weltreise vor mehr als zehn Jahren das letzte Mal sah, war es ganz anders. Hier erzählt sie mehr von ihrem Kindheitsfreund, der Celestia kartografieren wollte, und dass er der Grund ist, aus dem sie weiterhin malt. Die pinke Miacis ist in den Trümmern versteckt und wird in einer eingeleiteten Sequenz im Osten der Stadt gefunden, die aktiviert wird, wenn die Helden den richtigen Punkt erreichen. Max erlernt von ihr Dark Laser. Cape Fortress Lesitia erklärt bei der Cape Fortress, dass sie das Meer liebt, und immer, wenn sie ansieht, befürchtet sie zu denken, dass sie verliebt wäre wie einst schon. Sie meint, dass sich tiefe Zuneigung und Liebe sehr ähneln, obwohl sie verschieden sind, und beruhigt Reid Hershel, dass er es verstehen wird, wenn er eines Tages verheiratet ist. Max erlernt von dieser pinken Miacis Rage Laser. Jini Lesitia kann in Jini nur nachts angetroffen werden. Es müssen also fünf Jini ausgegeben werden, um zu übernachten. Lesitia erklärt, dass das Nachtbild von Jini ihr Skizzenbuch vollendete. Nun wird sie es dem Meer und damit ihrem Kindheitsfreund übergeben können. Danach will sie heimkehren, zu ihrem Ehemann, den sie liebt, seit sie ihn das erste Mal getroffen hat. Hier offenbart sie, dass sie die Ehefrau des Anführers von Shileska ist, und überreicht den Helden das Objekt "Canceler", damit sie es Max geben, sollten sie ihn treffen. Max erlernt von dieser pinken Miacis Elemental Master und bekommt von den anderen Helden den Beweis gezeigt, dass seine Frau bald zu ihm zurückkehren wird. Nachdem die pinke Miacis nach dieser Erkenntnis verschwindet, versteht er, dass sie wahrhaftig eine Gottheit des Glücks ist, wie er immer schon behauptet hatte. Charakterliste Kategorie:Figuren aus Tales of Eternia Kategorie:Nebenfiguren aus Tales of Eternia